


One night

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mat shares a one night stand with Sanctus waking up with a slight memory of the events leading up to him landing in bed with him and they confront what happened when they see each other for the first time after their intimate encounter at work





	1. Chapter 1

Mat turned around after waking up from his slumber and saw Sanctus lying next to him an arm loosely wrapped around him 

He didn’t know how they ended up like this they argued well Sanctus gave Mat an earful on how much of an asshole he had been to him 

In an attempt to show him he wasn’t as bad as he portrayed himself to be Mat invited him out for drinks 

One thing led to another and here they are tangled up in each other’s embrace 

“Joubert Good morning”Sanctus places a soft kiss to his neck 

“Hey you”Mat looked down at the darker skinned man 

“Leaving already?”Sanctus mumbled to him 

“I don’t have to go”Mat says to him 

“Could use the company”Sanctus sheepishly grins over to him 

Having a one night stand wasn’t all that bad 

Sanctus rested his head on his shoulder not wanting to let go of his partner 

”This stays between us”Mat muttered kissing his temple

”I’m not gonna tell anyone”Sanctus reassured him 

Things had slowly changed when the two got back to work 

Mat got into the other cops red car sitting beside him 

Sanctus turned around facing him his eyes lightened definitely he felt the afterglow from their sexual encounter 

”Someone seems to be in a good mood”Sanctus rose a brow over at him 

“We could be friends”Mat said to him 

“I like hearing that word come out your mouth”Sanctus was teasing him now 

”You are interesting in more ways than one Snook”Mat chuckled 

”Oh really”Sanctus smiled widely 

”You're starting to grow on me”Mat gave him a smile

“You took me on quite a ride last night”Sanctus says to him 

“I’d take you on more rides”Mat smirked dirty thoughts filling his head 

Sanctus shook his head as he looked over at his partner ”I wouldn't be opposed”

”You’re good company Snook”Mat told him 

”When I first met you I thought you were pretty arrogant”Sanctus admitted to the other man


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctus grinned a little 

Their interaction had slowly changed in its own way 

Mat was still a bit of a prick to him but he was being halfway decent for a change 

“Joubert Seems Someone’s woken up on the right side of the bed This morning”Sanctus teased him 

“Enough with the jokes Snook”Mat shot him a warning glance 

“I’ll lay off”Sanctus mentions 

Mat eyes him warily “You’re still just as annoying as when I met you”

“Yet you would barely carry a conversation with me before”Sanctus was quipped back

“I didn’t know you were much of a talker”Mat rolled his eyes


End file.
